The Third Quell a SYOT
by TheJockWhoWrites
Summary: SYOT OPEN! In this SYOT the tributes eligible this year are all relatives of previous victors of past games. Which means they could be just as deadly as their relatives or have they become soft due to the abundance of money in their families possession.
1. Into

Snows POV

I am very pleased with Seneca Crane, I almost didn't spare his life after he announced that there could be two victors if from the same district. This gave Katniss hope, but her hope was spoiled when Peeta succumbed to a fatal sword wound from Cato. Neither Katniss nor Cato or even Clove were crowned victor last year because that title fell on the District 11 boy, Thresh.

"We're live in 5 seconds "a director yells out.

When I am given the signal, I open the envelope in my hand and read aloud "To prove to the districts that even the Victors are not untouchable, this year's eligible tributes will all be relatives of previous victors. May the odd be ever in your favor".

These are all the known victors

District 1 (11 Victors) : Orchid Edenthew, Raff Lockhearst, Terra Kinnimonth, Struve Ballantynn, Velorum Lathmore, Scorpii Inchcape, Grey Fretta, Rendwick Keene, Gloss Ritchson, Cashmere Ritchson, Gauis Flamsteed

District 2 (12 Victors) : Baron Overwhill, Griffin Naysmith, Leonis Elestren, Zenobia Rivendell, Magnus Sterlingshire, Berglind Jonsdottir, Brutus Gunn, Kurt Bonatz, Abigail Jackson, Lyme Rabe, Enobaria Golding, Wade Rankine

District 3 (5 Victors) : Honorius Perthshire, Fawn Odinshoot, Beetee Lantier, Wiress Plummer, Yohan Fairbain

District 4 (6 Victors) : Mags Cohen, Muscida Selkirk, Librae Ogilvy, Finnick Odair, Ron Stafford, Annie Cresta

District 5 (7 Victors) : Gliese Dugald, Soren Galloway, Venture Allardyce, Thorburn Chlodowech, James Logan, Ashleen Ballyregan, Ivette Li Sanchez

District 6 (4 Victors) : Tressa Spectral , Ivo Lockhearst, Justin Hix, Megan Hayes

District 7 (7 Victors) : Fir Yule, Jago Portshore, Sabille Rosehearty, Eero Nitya, Blight Jordan, Johanna Mason, Pliny Arausio

District 8 (4 Victors) : Savera Inchcape, Woof Casino, Indigo Weaver, Cecelia Sanchez

District 9 (5 Victors) : Mizar Aldjoy, Laurel Flamsteed, Jomilee Lapworth, Marian Green, Daniel Bernhard

District 10 (6 Victors) : Tule Roxen, Phox Yule, Greir Rollo, Alto Combe, Tiffany Waxler, Jackson Spidel

District 11 (5 Victors) : Wolfmark Redpath, Fallstreak Ivory, Seeder Howell, Chaff Mitchell, Parry Ogilby, Thresh

District 12 (1 Victors) : Haymitch Abernathy

Tribute Form (Please submit via PM)

Here is the tribute form for my SYOT:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Districts(I need 1 or 2 backup districts in case the district you give me is taken)(only for The Quarter Quell SYOT):

Appearance(give me some details):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality(please go in depth):

Victor they are related to and their relationship with the Victor(only for The Quarter Quell SYOT):

Are they a Career(only for The Quarter Quell SYOT)?:

Weapon(s):

Family:

Friends:

Background:

Allies:

Reaping outfit:

Chariot Outfit:

Interview outfit:

Interview angle:

What they show the Gamemakers:

Training strategy:

Training score:

Token:

Strategy in the games:

Open for alliance(s):

Bloodbath:

What would s/he do in the games:

How they win? Reaction:

Anything I missed that you want to add:


	2. Sponsorship

This is gonna be how the sponsorship system works out.

Ways to get Points

Review - 10 points

Submit a Tribute - 75 points

Favourite/Follow - 30 points

When your tribute dies - 75 points

Sponsor Items

Weapon's - 30-250 points

Medkit (Gauze, Anti-Infection cream, burn cream, band aids and painkillers) - 40 points

Survival Kit (Iodine, matches, sleeping bag, rope, canteen and wire) - 55 points

Food Kit (2 1L water bottles, 2 packs of crackers, 1 pack of jerky, and 5 packs of assorted fruits) - 60 points

Armor (Yes the Gamemakers have put armor in the Cornucopia and have made it available as a sponsor armor)

Fur - 40 points

Leather - 60 points

Iron - 80 points

Steel - 110 points

Bronze - 150 points

I'm gonna do something I personally haven't seen in a SYOT and offer a full weapon and armor set belonging to a ancient warrior.

Samurai (Samurai Leather plated Armor, Katana, Long bow and a curved knife) - 350 points

Spartan (Bronze Spartan Armor, Spear, Short Sword, 3 javelins and Spartan Shield) - 400 points

Viking (Chainmail Viking armor, Long Sword, Great Axe, Spear and Wooden shield - 385 points

Musketeer (Steel plated Musketeer armor, Rapier, short knife) - 325 points

Apache (Hide Apache armor, 3 Tomahawks, War Club, and bow) - 300 points

Gladiator (Steel Gladiator Armor, Trident and Net, metal cestus and sword) - 390 points

Anything else you wish to send PM and I'll tell you the price.  



	3. Tribute list

Tribute List

District 1 Female: Regina Lockhearst Age: 16 District 1 Male: Silver Ritchson Age: 21

District 2 Female: Artemis Golding Age : 18 District 2 Male: Julius Naysmith Age : 18

District 3 Female: Clarissa Alexandria Estabeth-Carniverus Age: 17 District 3 Male:

District 4 Female: Odessa Juniper Odair Age: 16 District 4 Male: Kai Cresta Age: 18

District 5 Female: Maddy Galloway Age: 15 District 5 Male:

District 6 Female:

District 6 Male:

District 7 Female: Bianca Livia Mason Age: 12 District 7 Male: Jacob Mason Age: 16

District 8 Female: Lisle Cronin Age : 13 District 8 Male: Baize Gollo Age: 15

District 9 Female:

District 9 Male:

District 10 Female: Lucille Roxen Age: 13 District 10 Male: Jesse Rollo Age: 18

District 11 Female:

District 11 Male: Robin Redpath Age: 17

District 12 Female: Hailee Rosenbloom Age: 19 District 12 Male: Tom Turner Age : 18


	4. Writing Order

This will be the districts that will be featured in each chapter.

Train Ride: District 1 and 12 Reaping relay: District 2 and 11

Prep Team : District 3, 6, 10

Chariot Rides: District 4 and 9

First Nigth in Capitol : Districts 5,7 and 8

First Day of Training : Districts 1, 3, 5, 7, 9 and 11

Second Day of Training : 2,4,6,8,10, and 12

Private Session: Everyone

Interview : Ceaser Flickerman

Last Nigth In Capitol : TBD

Heres the form again please submit!

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District(only for The Quarter Quell SYOT):

Appearance(give me some details):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality(please go in depth):

Victor they are related to and their relationship with the Victor(only for The Quarter Quell SYOT):

Are they a Career(only for The Quarter Quell SYOT)?:

Weapon(s):

Family:

Friends:

Background:

Allies:

Reaping outfit:

Chariot Outfit:

Interview outfit:

Interview angle:

What they show the Gamemakers:

Training strategy:

Training score:

Token:

Strategy in the games:

Open for alliance(s):

Bloodbath:

What would s/he do in the games:

How they win? Reaction:

Anything I missed that you want to add:

If you have any questions please pm me!:)

The Form is also on my profile.


	5. Chapter 6

Sorry this isn't the first reaping yet it will be posted on Monday. I've got 4 complete districts now so thank you to everyone who submitted a tribute and if you haven't already please do!:)

Heres the form again please submit!

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District(only for The Quarter Quell SYOT):

Appearance(give me some details):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality(please go in depth):

Victor they are related to and their relationship with the Victor(only for The Quarter Quell SYOT):

Are they a Career(only for The Quarter Quell SYOT)?:

Weapon(s):

Family:

Friends:

Background:

Allies:

Reaping outfit:

Chariot Outfit:

Interview outfit:

Interview angle:

What they show the Gamemakers:

Training strategy:

Training score:

Token:

Strategy in the games:

Open for alliance(s):

Bloodbath:

What would s/he do in the games:

How they win? Reaction:

Anything I missed that you want to add:

If you have any questions please pm me!:) 


	6. Need Bloodbath Tributes

Hey I'm in need of 3-4 more bloodbath tributes at the moment so please submit them remeber that means 75 extra sponsorship points! And I made a mistake the first reapings will be up on Tuesday(I dont have wifi at home and I forgot I dont have school on monday because of family day)

And thank you to everyone who has submitted so far!:)

Heres the form again please submit!

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District(only for The Quarter Quell SYOT):

Appearance(give me some details):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality(please go in depth):

Victor they are related to and their relationship with the Victor(only for The Quarter Quell SYOT):

Are they a Career(only for The Quarter Quell SYOT)?:

Weapon(s):

Family:

Friends:

Background:

Allies:

Reaping outfit:

Chariot Outfit:

Interview outfit:

Interview angle:

What they show the Gamemakers:

Training strategy:

Training score:

Token:

Strategy in the games:

Open for alliance(s):

Bloodbath:

What would s/he do in the games:

How they win? Reaction:

Anything I missed that you want to add:

If you have any questions please pm me!:)  



	7. District 4 Reaping

DISTRICT 4 REAPINGS

Odessa Juniper Odair's POV

I dodge left as a spear misses my midsection by inches, with a trident and net in hand I bat it away as my opponent and myself square each other up. Waiting for each other to make the first move, finally I swing the trident at my oppenent as they deflect it. We go on neither of us managing to get the final blow, in a final last ditch effort to finish the battle. I thrust my trident at my opponent, but it misses as she ducks in time and sweeps my legs with the blunt end of the spear. I fall to the ground as my opponent looms over me spear in hand, My trident is on the ground a couple feet next to me. I still feel the net in my hands as I quickly throw it around the legs of my opponent and sweep them out as they hit the ground. I'm quick to grab my trident and jab their stomach with it.

My opponent Cress who's also one of my best friends and sparring partner laughs as he gets up "Wow Odessa, what's that make it now Odessa 1 Cress 100" Cress asks raising an eyebrow, "I only have one win but it's the most recent... So I guess thats makes me better than you at this moment" I reply cooly.

We both look over at Reina she's been my neighbor since we were 3, she's been off to the side watching our sparring match. "Who's better me or Odessa" Cora asks, "Well Odessa did win the last match" she says nervously trying not to completely take my side.

My dad Malachi finally spoke up, "Reina's wrong, Cress waited to long to deliver the final blow, if Odessa was in the same situation in the arena there wouldn't be any hesitation, she'd be dead and so would you Cress" my dad tells us harshly. "Neither of you would make it out of the bloodbath" he added.

Since my friends were here as witnesses I made a bold move, "We're sparring we're not going full force at each other like we would in the arena" I said standing up for Cress and I. He started to get furious, he hated when I talked back or gave sarcasm and stuff like that. "If you never spar full force how do you expect to be ready for the arena if all you do in training is play around!" he yelled at me.

I rolled my eyes because of how hard I do train, when I look back at me dad hes walking towards me with a hand raised, he slaps the back side across my face, "Don't you F***** roll your eyes at me" he sceams.

Reina is trying to hold back Cress, both of them have seen previous bruises courtesy of my loving father, but he never actually hit he me in front of them, then again I usually never stand up for myself either.

My father was laughing at Cress "If the punk wants to fight let him" he said mockingly as Reina released Cress.

Cress throws a wild punch at my father that he easily dodges, as he connects on a punch to Cress' throat. Cress doesn't even have a chance to react before my father has bloodied his face with relentless punches. "Take him home" he snarls at Reina, I stood in horror as she lifts him up the stairs of the basement and out of the house leaving a trail of blood. "You, breakfast" he says sternly as he walks up the stairs.

Breakfast is something I've gotten used to making ever since my mother Nell, died two years ago in a boating accident. That was when my father was still happy, it was my mother dying that brought out my fathers dark side.

As I put the bacon on the table my dad takes all the peices, he gives 3 to himself 2 to me and 5 to my older brother Wyatt or "Golden Boy" as I've taken to calling him because of the favoritism my father shows towards him.

After I'm done eating and I do the dishes, I go up stairs to my room to change into my reaping outfit. Due to my last name being Odair that meant my name would be in the reaping bowl as would my dad's, Wyatt's and my older sister Cora.

Cora was a top candidate for the 73rd Hunger Games until she became pregnant just days before the district's tributes were announced. Once the baby was born she moved away, which made me resent her for leaving me alone with Wyatt and my father.

I look in the mirror as I finish putting on my reaping outfit, Im wearing a white skirt a ligth blue T-shirt and a white Cardigan. I put on pearl earrings and braid my red tinted caramel colored hair into a fishtail to finish getting ready.

Kai Cresta's POV

"Kai." I hear my sister Annie waking me up. "Breakfast is ready".

"Thanks for waking me up" I say as she walks back downstairs.

I put on my reaping outfit consisting of a polo shirt and jeans, paired with a pair a flip flops and looked in the mirror.

My short brown hair just barely covers my neck, and theres a long fringe that flows across my green eyes. Annie always told me how handsome I was, and that I looked like my mom.

This always made me happy and angry at the same time, because my mother left our family a couple months after Annie returned from her games, as she couldn't cope with Annie's Insanity.

I pushed this to the back of my mind as I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Annie had an array of bacon, toast, sausages and eggs laid out, usually when you live in the Victors Village an Avox prepares your food, but Annie always preferred to cook everything herself unless she's having a "bad" day.

After breakfast Annie and I walked to the beach, where we met up with Finnick and Mags. Finnick and Mags have been my only friends since Annie won her Hunger Games, I pushed the friends I did have away when Annie started to distance herself from me and preffered the company of Finnick and Mags so I could join them on several occasions.

"Nervous, Kai"? Finnick asked, I hadn't noticed my hands were shaking. "Wouldn't you, the odds aren't really in my favour this year" I said back sadly.

I trained at the career academy my whole life, but I never had any intention of actually volunteering especially after seeing my sister go mad in the arena.

"District 4 has quite a few victors though, so there could still be a good amount of names in the reaping bowl" Finnick replied.

"Well there's still an hour before the reaping, what do you want to do" Annie asked trying to get everyone's minds off the reapings.

Finnick looked at the dock and then back at me and smiled.

Me and Finnick both liked spearing fish and we both liked to make a competition out of it, I had 5 fish to Finnicks 7. Finnick would normally win most of the time, but with the reaping coming up I had been spearing fish constantly to calm my nerves, so I had a bit of an edge on him as I finished with 20 to his 18.

Annie and Mags both congratulated me while Finnick was scowling, his scowl turned to a grin as he chucked a large fish in my direction. I had just enough time to duck as it soared past me and slammed into Annie.

Finnick looked like a little kid who just got into trouble as Annie stood up her reaping clothes soaked in fish slime. "FINNICK ODAIR, IM GONNA KILL YOU" Annie yelled as she began throwing what ever was on the ground at him whether it was sticks, small rocks or even clumps of sand.

One of the rocks eventually hit Finnick's weak spot and he fell to the ground grabbing in between his legs. "Maybe Finnick needs a lesson" Mags says as she points to the end of the dock. Annie and I got the idea as we grabbed his arms and legs and began carrying him towards the dock. Finnick didn't realize what was going on till we reached the edge of the dock, he started to flail and plead as we released him into water.

"Well I don't want to deal with Finnick when he gets out, so I'm gonna head to the reaping early" I say as I go to turn around "I'll walk with you, the old house is on the way and I left a couple dresses there" Annie said happily. "You guys go, I'll listen to Finnick's whining" Mags said smiling as we walked away.

Annie Cresta's POV

I take a seat with the other victors on the reaping stage and watch as all the known relatives of victors gather in the reaping area.

Once all the relatives have checked in Distict 4's escort Ocean a skinny Capitol lady, takes the stage in a puffy blue dress and play's the same video she does before every reaping.

"Well, ladies first" Ocean says, as she puts her hand in the reaping bowl and pulls out a slip reading.

"Odessa Juniper Odair".

I recognize her as Finnick's cousin, she stands still before Malachi gives her a rough shove forward and she rushes onto the stage just as she picks out the boys name.

"Anyone but Kai, aAnyone but Kai, Anyone Kai" I mutter to myself as she reads out the name.

"Kai Cresta".

My worst fear unravels as Kai makes his way to the stage and shakes hands with Odessa.

SO WHO DO YOU LIKE BETTER ODESSA OR KAI AND WHY?

DO YOU LIKE THE REAPING FORMAT?

AND DO YOU LIKE MY WRITING STYLE?

PLEASE REVIEW!:)

DISTRICT 12 COMING UP NEXT! 


	8. District 1 Reaping

SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT BETWEEN REAPINGS I HAD THE DISTRICT 12 REAPING TYPED UP BUT MY PHONE BROKE SO THE CHAPTER WAS LOST. ALSO I KNOW THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE THE DISTRICT 12 REAPING BUT I FOUND IT HARD TO WRITE THE REAPING ALL OVER AGAIN SO I MOVED ON TO DISTRICT ONE. I'M VERY SORRY TO TOM AND HAILEE'S CREATORS FOR THE WAIT.

District 1 Reapings Silver Ritchson (21) POV

"Master Ritchson, Miss Jewel your breakfast will be ready shortly" My butler, William said as he poked his head into my room.

Glitter, my girlfriend of two weeks stirred beside me and rolled over to face me. "Last night was amazing" Glitter said, as she put a leg over mine and positioned her curvy body so that her chest was against mine.

"I'm ready for round 2 if you are" she said, as the smell of breakfast cooking hit my nose. "I'd rather some bacon" I replied simply, as a dumbstruck look fell across her face.

I slipped on a pair of sweat pants before entering the kitchen. To my joy, William had already placed a pound of extra crispy bacon on my plate, which I had already half eaten by the time my two friends Halo and Ruben had dragged themselves into the kitchen.

"You don't understand how lucky you are that your parents just bought you a house" Halo said amazed, as he helped himself to some toast and bacon.

On my 21st birthday, my parents decided to buy me my own house, The day after it was brought, I invited Halo, Ruben and my girlfriend at the time Diamond to live with me.

"I guess when your parents own the districts most productive luxuries factory, you get used to the finer things in life" I replied casually.

"Speaking of the finer things in life" Ruben said, as Glitter came and stood in the doorway of the kitchen wearing a shirt that showed a little more cleavage than normal. She gave a fake cough so that she would have all our attention as she walked towards the table, making sure to swing her hips and keep her face turned away from me as much as possible.

Its cute when she tries to make me jealous, because she actually thinks it'll work. In the end its either she stays with me or she goes back to living with her alcoholic parents.

She sat down and struck up a conversation with Ruben, much to his surprise considering she wouldn't usually even give the time of day.

I really wanted to stay and play her little game, but I had some business to attend to before the reapings.

I ordered William to bring my car to the front before entering my room to put on my reaping outfit. I put on my finest Tux and looked in the mirror.

The Tux that I picked was white and was covered with various kinds of gems that were mined in District 2.

After a short drive to the Victors Village I was standing outside my cousin Gloss' mansion. After I rapped the door a couple of times, he answered and led me into the large living room.

I quickly cut to chase after I sat down. "Did you take care of the business?" I asked, "What, I don't even get a hello, It took a lot of work from Cashmere and I to set it up" Gloss replied.

I gritted my teeth, Gloss loved being difficult like this. "So you were able to get it done then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wasn't easy but we got it done, Your names on every slip in the reaping bowl and we have been reassured that no male plans on volunteering" Gloss said causally.

I smiled at the great news, "The thing I don't understand is why you would want to be reaped so bad. It's not like your family is ever short on money" he asked suspiciously.

"Simple. Being rich is fun and all, but I want to be famous, I want everyone in the Capitol to be able to recognize me" I replied simply.

"Well, I can't stop ya" Gloss said shrugging his shoulders.

"And no one's gonna stop me once I'm inside that arena" I thought to myself, as an alarm on my watch went off signaling that the reaping was too start soon.

As I walked to my car I fiddled with the gold plated jewel encrusted cigarette case in my pocket that I chose as my token.

Regina Lockhearst (16) POV

(They are in a private training room at the academy I just couldn't figure out how to write it in)

I watched again and again as Glimmer was stung to death by the horde of Tracker Jacker's set upon her by Katniss. A look of horror swept my face as Glimmer's beautiful body swelled to twice its size and any physical feature is distorted beyond recognizable. I grit my teeth when I witness the true loyalty of the Careers as they leave Glimmer to the torment of the Tracker Jackers.

Glimmer was my sister, Once we had become of age my father who was a past victor urged the two of us to enter the Academy so that we could keep up the family legacy. So that meant it was a pretty big shock to the family when she died in the first few days.

One thing Glimmer's death showed me was how much farther my training still had to come, I cast most of my friends aside as my training intensified, leaving time only for my friend Vera and training partner Kenji.

"Regina why do you torment yourself by watching that?" a voice asked behind me, I turned around and saw that it was Kenji.

"You know why" I say as I grab a katana and behead a dummy, imagining it as Katniss. I go into a frenzy on the dummies as memories of Glimmer pop up in my head.

The last one gets me, as I remember my family sitting in the Justice Building as we wish Glimmer good luck. Neither me or my parents Raff and Elaine ever thought she would be killed at all let alone as early as she went.

"Regina you need stop watching that video, its driving you insane" Kenji said cautiously. "I.. I just feel so alone without her" I reply with the feeling of a pit in my stomach.

"You don't have to be alone" Kenji says kindly as he leans in and kisses me. I'm shocked at first, I've like Kenji for about 5 years now, but I never thought he would actually like me back.

I start to kiss him back, this moment of happiness is broken by my friend Vera who yanks the door open. "Really?" she says looking annoyed.  
"What?" Kenji asked shocked at her sudden intrusion as we broke away from each other. "If you two newly found love birds care they're closing the Academy soon" Vera said.

After the short walk to the Victors Village, I enter my families mansion and go straight upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower.

After I dry myself off, I slip on my reaping outfit that consists of a red sequined tank top, a leather jacket, short leather skirt and leather flats. I put my blond hair in a tight ponytail and finish up by adding a tiny bit of makeup to cover the couple of imperfections on my face.

"Regina are you ready?" my mother yells up to me, "Yes" I reply as I descend the stairs to see my parents all standing at the door.

My father since he is a victor is wearing one of his finest grey suits, while my mother wears a simple sun dress.

"One last thing" my mother begins as she pulls out a diamond pendant from her pocket and places it in my hand. "It was your sisters, I'm sure she'd have wanted you to have it" she adds as a smile crept across my face.

My father gives me a quick run through of how to present myself when I volunteer, before wishing me good luck as we walk out the front door.

Gloss Ritchson POV

Cashmere and I sit down beside each other on the reaping stage as everyone related to a District 1 victor gathers in the reaping pen.

I'm in the middle of a conversation with Raff, when the districts escort Jade takes the stage in a neon green dress.

After the boring speech and video that they've played now for the 75th straight time ends, Jade walks over to the reaping bowls and grabs a slip from the females.

"Destiny Keirmeyer" she reads out.

A thin middle aged women started to walk towards the stage, before she was overtaken by Raff's daughter, who yells out "I volunteer" before she walks confidently onto the stage. "Name dear?" Jade asks.

"Regina Lockhearst" she says confidently into the mic.

"Now the lucky male" Jade says, as she grabs a slip from the male's bowl and reads out.

"Silver Ritchson"

He walked toward the reaping stage with an air of arrogance around him as he pushed the smaller kids out of the way.

The arrogance he boasted wasn't the kind that wins the Hunger Games though, the arrogance he showed was the kind that would bite his ass in the end.

I dreaded the thought of having to mentor him, but he paid Cashmere and I handsomely to get him reaped, so I guess there's a price for anything.

QUESTIONS!

WHO DO YOU LIKE BETTER SILVER OR REGINA? AND WHY?

WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE CHAPTER?

YOU'VE MET FOUR CAREERS SO FAR WHO DO YOU THINK HAS THE BEST CHANCE OF WINNING?

PLEASE ANSWER IN REVIEW!

ALSO I HAVE ALL THE KEY TRIBUTES I NEED SO I'M LOOKING FOR SOME BLOODBATHS TRIBUTES AND TRIBUTES TO GO IN THE FIRST COUPLE DAYS. SO PLEASE SUBMIT VIA PM THE FORMS ON MY PROFILE! THANK YOU!:) 


	9. District 8 Reapings

District 8 Reapings

Lisle Cronin (13) POV

My little brother Rayon was running around my room exhibiting the endless stamina that every 9 year old boy possessed on reaping day. This was of course before they knew the true meaning of the reapings, And that their older siblings weren't "Auditioning for a Capitol movie".

After a tremendous effort I was finally able to calm him down and get him to sit at the breakfast table. My mother May was cooking breakfast and listening to Rayon, who was questioning when our sister Saye would be back from her "Audition".

Saye was my older sister, she was reaped three years ago at the age of 13 and she died relatively quick in the opening bloodbath placing 23rd.

Seconds after Saye's death my father Calico kicked us out of the living room as my mother started to break down and cry.

Rayon not knowing the true nature of the Hunger Games, was very confused when our mother broke down in front of us. He was even more confused when our father banned us from watching the rest of that years Hunger Games.

My thoughts were interrupted as my father walked in through the front door, having just finished working the graveyard shift at the factory.

"Dad!" Rayon yelled excitedly, as run up and hugged dad. "Hey kiddo, Daddy just worked the graveyard shift so he's gonna go get a little sleep before the reap… I mean auditions" he says kindly as he returns the hug before giving my mom and I a kiss on the cheek, before walks lazily into my parents bedroom and falls on the bed.

"Here you are" my mother says as she hands us each a plate with two pieces of toast and 1 and a half pieces of bacon.

After I was finished my breakfast I realized I still had an hour to kill before the reapings. "Mom, can I got to Leanne's please" I asked, "Yes but put your reaping clothes on first and don't to grab a token" she replied.

Just then Rayon came up to me and handed me a bracelet with a R on it "here I made this for you, Its so you remember me in the Capitol in case you get picked" Rayon replied happily as I thank him.

The reaping outfit that was laid out for me was the same outfit that Saye wore for her first reaping. I put on the white blouse followed by the knee length navy skirt and finish by putting my dark mouse brown hair in a bun.

I said goodbye to my mom and Rayon and then I walked over to Leanne's house. She was waiting on the deck for me.

"Hey Lisle" Leanne greeted, "Hey Leanne, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park?" I replied.

She answered with a "yes", after the short walk to the back of the school we had each picked a swing and started swinging.

"You're lucky that you're excluded from the reaping this year" I said to Leanne. "I guess, but if you got reaped and then went on to actually win the Hunger Games I think it would all be worth" Leanne replied as she stared into the clouds above us, picturing what her life would look like as a Victor.

"I don't know, They say my Aunt Cecelia hasn't really been the same since she won" I said skeptically.

"Hey, would you look who it is. Little Lisle and her sidekick Leanne" A voice said behind me.

I stopped swinging and looked back, it was Baize Gallo and his friend Brocade Roberts. Baize was the most hated kid in District 8 and he was also the grandson of Woof Casino. So with any luck he'll hopefully get reaped today.

"Leave us alone Baize" I said through gritted teeth. "What, I just wanted to have a little fun before I volunteer today" he said with a grin on his face.

"Why would you volunteer" I replied in awe, Baize wasn't the the smartest person in the district, but he sure as hell wasn't the dumbest. "Because I know that I can win" he replied confidently.

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle "You actually think that you'll win, you've never even won in a fight before" I manage to say through a laugh.

Baize clenched his teeth "You better hope that you don't get reaped Lisle, because I'll be coming for you when that gong sounds" he replied before he walked off.  
Brocade who hadn't said a single word mouthed "sorry" to us before following Baize.

"Come on, lets just go to the reaping" Leanne said as I watched Baize walk away.

Baize Gallo (15) POV

"Basil, breakfast will be ready in 20 minutes dear" I hear my mother Eden say as she walked back downstairs.

"MY NAMES NOT BASIL, ITS BAIZE" I yelled at her as I heard the distant sound of her footsteps walking back down the stairs.

I hated my real name. I mean Basil, like they really couldn't think of a better name then Basil.

When I had properly gotten up I got in the shower, I needed to look good today because today was the first day that the Capitol was going to see their newest victor.

That's right I plan on volunteering today, My grandfather Woof was a victor a long time ago, so he got to see first hand the rush of being in Hunger Games. He never saw the rush however, so he made all the grandkids promise to never volunteer for the games.

But what does he know, he's just some senile old man who doesn't want another victor in the family.

After I get out of the shower and dry myself off, I pull out my reaping out. First I put on a pair of black dress pants followed by a light pale blue dress shirt. I even decide to tame my usually mess faded black hair.

"Baize, you look so handsome" my mother says as I sit down at the breakfast table and help myself to a little of everything. I don't bother to answer her.

My father Monet, cleared his throat. "I believe your mother said something to you" he said as he looked straight in the eyes.

"And?" I replied. "She deserves an answer" he replied back.

I looked at my mom "Thank you so much, and I must say you look lovely too" I said, trying to use as much sarcasm in one sentence as I could.

"Why don't you try that again" my father said through gritted teeth. "Why don't I just go over to Brocade's" I replied as I stood up and walked over to the front door.

"If you leave" my father started to say before he was cut off by my mother. "Just let him go Monet" my mother said desperately, clearly not wanting to witness a fight.

I slammed the door as I left and started walking down the road towards my friend Brocade's house.

Once I arrived, Brocade came out of the front door. "I figured you were gonna come by, what do you want to do, we still have plenty of time until the reaping" he said as he walked down the front steps.

"I kinda want to go see if Little Lisle and her friend are at the playground, I could do with some venting of my anger right now" I replied.

"Why do you always pick on her" he asked, I laughed a little at his question. "Because its not like there's anything else to do in this boring district" I replied easily. "Fine" he replied as I led the way towards the school.

When the school playground came into view, I couldn't help but smile as I saw Lisle and her friend on swing set.

"Hey, would you look who it is. Little Lisle and her sidekick Leanne" I said grinning, as they both turned around and faced me.

Woof Casino POV

I take my place on the reaping stage and watch as the various relatives of the District 8 victors pool into the reaping are below the stage.

Our district escort Linus walked on stage in a glittered purple suit. He played the same video about the treaty of treason like usual before he went over to the female reaping bowl and pulled out a name and read out.

"Lisle Cronin"

I feel a pang of sadness when I see the 13 year old girl walk up to the stage as her eyes filled up with tears.

Linus then pulled out the male name and read aloud.

"Emilio Sanchez"

I man in his mid 20's started to make his way to the stage before he was startled when a voice yelled out "I volunteer".

My palm hit my forehead when I saw who volunteered. I recognized the pale skinned, black haired and grey eyed boy as soon as he started walking to the front of the stage.

"Baize Gallo, My relations to Woof Casino just you know" he cockily. He refused to shake hands with Lisle.

As I watch him walk into the Justice Building. I can't help but think, "why on earth would ever volunteer Baize?

SO WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS REAPING?

WHO DO YOU LIKE BETTER LISLE OR BAIZE? AND WHY?

WHO DO YOU THINK HAS THE BEST CHANCE AT WINNING SO FAR?

First person to answer this question correct gets 100 SPONSORSHIP POINTS!

Who do you think is my favourite character so far?

Answer in next Chapter!


	10. District 12 Reapings

I'M SORRY FOR THE THE WAIT BETWEEN CHAPTER'S.

THIS IN REGARDS TO IF CHARACTERS FROM THE SERIES ARE A LITTLE OOC. THIS IS IN A UNIVERSE WHERE THERE ISN'T A REBELLION SO THEIR A LITTLE DIFFERENT BECAUSE OF IT. THEIR LIVES ARE ALSO A LITTLE DIFFERENT SUCH AS HAYMITCH HAVING AN ADOPTIVE SON AND OTHERS MORE STILL TO HAPPEN.

Now here's the District 12 Reapings…

District 12 Reapings

Hailee Rosenbloom (19) POV

My eyes open as the sun creeps into my room through the bedroom window. I can faintly hear the sound of my mother cooking breakfast as I slide out of bed.

Reaping day, great.

I put on a red velvet dress that went to my thighs and paired them with brown lace up boots and I put my waist length blonde hair in a high ponytail and I also add a red headband.

Being 19 I wouldn't normally be eligible for the reaping, but of course I have to be related to District 12's only living victor, that drunk who's also my Uncle Haymitch.

"Hail, breakfast" my mother Mary yells from the kitchen. As I'm walking towards the stairs I pass by the room that once belonged to my 10 year old brother Harry.

I opened the door and peered inside, the bed looked like it hadn't been used in a while and a layer of dust covered everything in the room.

Harry died a year ago from Lung Cancer, when you're diagnosed with any form of cancer in the outer Districts. You might as well be reaped for the Hunger Games because your chances of surviving both are pretty slim.

"Is it okay if I go hang out with Sadie?" I ask my parents as I enter the kitchen, even though I know the answer will be yes, my parents are cool like that.

"Yes, just don't be late for the reaping" my mother answered.

Sadie Frane my best friend, was waiting for me across the street. Her blonde hair was curled and she had a blue dress on.

"How'd you know I was coming out" I asked her, "Well it's not like your parents ever say no" Sadie replied causally.

"Anyways, what'd you want to do to pass the time" she added. I glanced in the direction of the candy shop and smiled, in front there was a group of boys that were younger which meant they would make for easier targets.

"I hope you got a sweet tooth today Sadie" I said as we walked towards the group of boys. I gave a cough to get their attention.

"Hey Hailee" said a boy with hair the colour of coal. "Hi" I replied back, as I twirled a finger in my hair.

"Whats up"? The boy asked, his face, hair and clothes were dirty from coal dust. I wouldn't normally give this boy the time of day, but days in District 12 get boring and you have to make do with what ya got.

"I've got a craving for candy, but I don't seem to have any money" I said innocently as I ran a finger slowly up his arm and pressed my chest closer to his.

"Sorry, but I don't have any either" he replied, "You don't need money when you can just steal it silly" I said making my voice a little higher then it usually would be.

"I don't know, I could get caught" he said nervously, "Trust me, I'll make it worth your while" I whispered in his ear.

"Ok, I'll try" he replied hesitantly.

After a couple of minutes the boy came out of the store, he pulled a couple of candy bars out of his jean pockets.

"For you" he said, as he handed me the candy bars.

"So I got the candy" the boy said awkwardly.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget about the deal" I replied, "Now close your eyes and I fulfill my end of the deal" I added.

He did as I said and closed his eyes, I chuckled as I began to walk away. "I thought we had a deal?" he called after me.

I stopped walking and turned around, "Please, like I would let a lowly kid from the Seam kiss me" I snorted.

The boy's mouth dropped as I turned around again and walked away. "That was a little harsh Hail, even for you" Sadie said cocking an eyebrow. "Look, besides me theirs only one other eligible female, so if I end up being reaped I want to make my last day in District 12 to be memorable" I explained.

"Weird way to look at it, but ya got a point I guess" she replied.

"Hey, the reapings are about to start and it might be a little obvious if I'm not there" I said as I changed direction towards the Main Square.

Tom Turner (18) POV

A second after the arrow released from my bow it had imbedded itself in the deer's stomach, it gave a weak kick and tried to run away till a second arrow pierced through its neck and it fell limp.

"Nice shot Gale" I said as he walked out of the cover of the bushes. He yanked the arrow out of the deer's neck, "Looks like I got the kill shot, so I guess that means this deer is mine then" Gale replied as a grin swept across his face.

"Course it is" I replied simply.

Even If I were to have gotten the kill shot I would have let him have it. He really took Katniss' promise when she said for him to take care of her family. Now because of the promise he made, he has to hunt for his family alongside Katniss' mother and her younger sister Prim.

The worst part about hunting in the forests of District 12 is the walk back when you have to walk back to town with a 200 pound buck over your shoulders.

After Gale bargained with the local butcher over the price of the buck for nearly 20 minutes, we were finally heading home after another early morning of hunting.

Gale said bye to me as he walked in the direction of the seam, while I went in the direction of the Victors Village.

As I walked into the living room of Haymitch's mansion the smell of whiskey hit my nose. I noticed he was passed out on the couch with a empty flask held in his hand.

I gave him a tap on the shoulder as I walked by him, He muttered very faintly about someone named "Maysilee" before his eyes burst open.

I pull out a pair of jeans and a black hoodie from my closet and put them on as my reaping outfit.

I never dress up on reaping day, I just never understood why kids would try and look there best when they could be picked to be sent to their inevitable death.

Before I walked back downstairs, I checked the mirror to brush my hair back so that it resembled Haymitch's, except that mine was black.

A couple minutes after I had walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, Haymitch finally stumbled into the kitchen. He pointed at a nearby Avox and said "Coffee" very lazily.

"So how'd the hunt go with Gale this morning" he asked through a yawn. "Went good, we managed to bag a couple hundred pound buck" I replied.

"Not bad" he replied, as he plunged a hand into one of his pockets.

"There's something I've been meaning to give you" he said as he pulled a ring from his pocket and placed it in my hand.

After I had turned the ring around in my hand, I noticed a bears face was carved on the black stone that sat in the inset.

"It was your fathers, he gave it to me before he.. Ya know died" he said bluntly.

The memories that I had of my father, are dominated by him being shot on the reaping stage when I was 4.

"Thanks Haymitch, this means a lot" I said appreciatively. Haymitch gave me a nod and I put the ring in my pocket.

A Avox hastily pointed at the clock which revealed that the reaping would start soon. "Well lets get going Tom" Haymitch said before he downed his last bit of coffee and walked over to the front door.

Haymitch's POV

I slipped the flask of white liquor back into my jacket pocket as the camera's turned on.

Effie Trinket walked on stage in the worst pink dress I'd ever seen. She played the same video about the treaty of treason like usual before she went over to the female reaping bowl.

She hovered her hand on a one slip for few seconds before snatching up the other slip and reading it out loud.

"Hailee Rosenbloom"

Great my bratty 19 year old niece, she's gonna be lovely when I'm trying to get over a hangover. I was surprised though at the look of pure defiance across her face.

Effie walked over to the boys reaping bowl, she looked at the slip of paper and than looked out at Tom. He's the only male family member that I have left, the rest killed after my win being ruled "Victory by Accident."

Tom was already walking on stage as Effie pulled the slip of paper out and read out the name.

"Tom Turner"

Tom walked on stage with a glow that radiated confidence as he shook Hailee's hand.

I watched them walked into the Justice Building as I already thought out my number one priority and that was getting Tom out alive. I'm sorry Hailee but he's my son after all.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER?

WHO DO YOU LIKE BETTER? WHY?

WHO'S YOUR FAVOURITE CHARACTER SO FAR?

PLEASE REVIEW!

AND I'M STILL OPEN FOR TRIBUTE SUBMISSIONS


	11. District 2 Reapings

District 2 Reapings

Julius Naysmith's (18) POV

I glanced at the group of girls watching me and then towards the spear in my hand. I launched it through the air and it hit the bullseye on a dummy 25 yards away. I threw two more spears, The girls watched in awe as both spears hit the bullseye.

Most of the girls who enroll at the Career Academy don't show to much of an interest in training for the Games. They just want to get in good with any of the could be Victors.

That's how the district can tell whether you're a contender for the Hunger Games or you're gonna be shipped off as a peacekeeper.

I picked up a sword and started decapitating the dummies limbs with powerful swings.

I've been training at the Career Academy since I could hold a sword. Once I learned that my Uncle Griffin had competed and won the Hunger Games at the age 16, I begged my parents to enroll me at the Academy so that I could train and volunteer and best my Uncle Griffin. I've volunteered every reaping since I was 15, the only problem is I've just never been fast enough to be the first one on the reaping stage.

Normally I hated Uncle Griffin, but on this day I had to like him for giving me this huge advantage for getting in the Games.

After I was done this mornings training, I grabbed a towel and a couple of cute academy girls came up to me.

"Hey, Julius I heard you're one of the ones who plan on volunteering today" a slim brunette said, I recognized her name being Marble. Even though the number of eligible tributes have been narrowed down, Their are still a few tributes besides me who plan on volunteering today.

"Yes, and I plan on getting on that stage first" I replied, "I was hoping you'd be volunteering, District 2 hasn't had a handsome tribute in quite a while" Marble said smirking. "Who knows, I might need a pretty girl around my arm for when I go on the Victory Tour" I replied confidently. "Someone's a little cocky" she replied raising an eyebrow. "When your as good as I am, you can afford to be cocky" I said back, as I flexed my arms.

"Well, when you come back don't forget about me" Marble replied, she then turned around and walked away swinging her hips a little more than she normally would.

After the 10 minute walk from the Academy to the Victors Village, I was standing in my room at Uncle Griffins house. If Uncle Griffin wasn't arrogant enough, he even invited my parents Lilim and Kolt to live with him so that they could marvel at his wealth.

I pulled out a small black shirt and put it on, followed by a pair of black dress pants. I looked in the mirror and flexed, my bulging biceps were showcased perfectly in the too small shirt that I picked out.

Once I was finished getting ready, I walked downstairs and into the the living room. Brutus Gunn another one of District 2's overrated Victors was sitting on the couch, he was in conversation with Uncle Griffin and my father talking about the reapings.

Brutus turned his head towards me once he had noticed I was standing in the doorway. "Ah, Julius I heard you're planing on volunteering today" his voiced boomed.

"I do" I replied sharply. "Well, you're gonna have some competition, my sons Titus and Titan both plan on volunteering today. And I have to say that the both of them are quite deadly with a weapon" Brutus replied confidently.

"Julius has been using a spear as if it was an extension of his arm since he 12" my father broke in. Brutus looked as if he was gonna say something back until Uncle Griffin spoke up.

"Let's not start a debate over who's son is the better fighter, we'll let the reaping decide" he said, "Speaking of which we better get going or we're gonna be late" he added before he said goodbye to Brutus and pulled a car out front to bring us to the reaping.

Artemis Golding's (18) POV

"Artemis, are you coming?" My friend Ayala shouted up to my bedroom window. "I'm coming, I just need to get ready and I'll be right out" I called down to her.

I pulled out my favourite dress, A floaty sapphire blue skater dress and put it on. I slip on a pair of black heels and stand in front of my mirror and look at my reflection, my wavy honey blonde hair is waist length.

"Artemis let's go, Sasha's already on her way there" I heard Ayala shouted again. "Calm it, I'm coming down" I said back before I shut the window.

My door flew open, and my 16 year old brother Ares walked in, "What's with all the yelling? Your favorite brother's trying to get ready" he said smirking. I rolled my eyes, "Your my only brother Ares" I replied. "Then that still means I'm your favourite" he said with wink. I never understood where Ares got his sense of humor from. He definitely didn't get it from our mother Enobaria, and from the sounds of it our father didn't have a sense of humor, or a brain. Considering he forgot our mother was a past Victor and tried to turn abusive towards her. The domestic dispute ultimately ended when Enobaria quite literally kicked him out of the house, before he was "kindly" escorted out the Victors Village by Brutus.

I put my palm to my forehead "Whatever, are you coming to the Quarry before the reaping?" I asked. A look of shock swept across his face, "You think I'd pass up the chance to see some bikini clad Academy girls?" he replied. I shook my head and walked past him, grabbing my swimming bag on the way by and exiting the room.

After the 20 minute walk we were at the Quarry, There were a number of students from the Academy that had already arrived. Since District 2 was so close to the Capitol we were able to have our reaping in the afternoon, and because of this it was a running tradition to throw a party as a sendoff for the all students who planned on volunteering. And since I had planned on volunteering way before the Quell was even announced this party was my sendoff.

Ares was swept into the party as two bikini clad Academy girls walked winked at him as they passed by.

Ayala and I changed into our bathing suits in the change rooms and joined the party. We quickly found Sasha in the middle of all the dancing, after receiving quite a few cat calls, and returning some glares back Sasha offered to get us all drinks.

After a couple minutes she came running back with a worried look on her face. "What'd Ares do?" I sighed, no matter where he was he always found himself in trouble.

"He was flirting with Titus and Titan's girlfriends, and their not to happy" she said. "Lets go" I said, as I followed her to where Titus and Titan had Ares back up against the side of the Quarry, as their girlfriends watched on in worry.

"Where do you think you get off hitting on our girl's Golding?" Titan snarled, he really looked like a Titan as he loomed over Ares by almost 4 inches. "It's not like they weren't flirting back" Ares boldly replied, "Watch it Golding" Titus shot back raising a fist in the air.

"He better not do anything stupid" I told Ayala and Sasha, as if it were a curse he threw sucker punch at Titan. The fight quickly escalated as Titan looked unfazed and started throwing punches at Ares and I charged at Titus.

The smaller twin threw a punch that I easily reversed by blocking his arm and sending a hard elbow into his armpit, his whole left arm turned stiff after I triggered the pressure point that very few people new. I easily capitalized as I punched his throat and then his face, breaking his nose in the process.

He fell onto the ground clutching his nose and I looked around to see Titan sending a punch into Ares' sternum and knocking the wind out of him at the same time.

I came to my brother's aid as I kicked the back of Titan's legs and sent a punch to the ear that left him dizzy. All I had to do was hold his arms back, as Ares recovered from getting the wind knocked out of him and delivered Titan a four punch combo. Titan too slumped to the ground with a broken nose and sporting a split lip.

Their girlfriend's rushed past them and starting fussing over Ares, who's left eye had started to swell up.

"I'm fine honestly, It's takes a little more than a black eye to defeat a Golding" he proclaimed as they each took too one of his arm's and started walking away.

They were stopped as Titan stood up clutching his nose, "You're gonna go with a guy who's sister does his fighting for him" Titan growled. Titan's girlfriend looked at him, then raised an eyebrow.

"It was you guys who got beat up by her" she replied, as she turned around and walked away with Ares.

Due to the fight that had just went down, everyone took it as a sign that the party was over and that it was time to start heading to the reaping.

Enobaria Golding's POV

I take my place alongside the other Victors on the reaping stage, making sure to flash my teeth at the cameras whenever I could. I scanned the reapable tributes, I saw Artemis, but my eyes stayed on Ares as I looked at the black eye he sported. That boy never could keep himself out of trouble.

Our escort Azyre walked on stage in a black and grey speckled suit and played the video explaining the Dark Days and how the Hunger Games came into existence.

Once the video had ended he walked over to the female reaping bowl and pulled out a name.

"Heide Rivendell"

A 7 year old girl slowly made her way to the stage, I looked over at Artemis who had already started walking forward before she said aloud.

"I volunteer" she called, as she passed by Heide and walked on stage. "Name dear?" Azyre asked.

"Artemis Golding" she said confidently.

Azyre then walked over to the reaping bowl and pulled out a slip and read aloud.

"Alexander Locke"

An elderly man started hobbling toward the stage, before he was pushed aside by a muscular boy that was almost the size of Brutus. I sighed once I recognized Griffin's nephew, he was arrogant, cocky and had a hate on for everyone who lived in the Victors Village.

"Julius Naysmith, Nephew of Griffin Naysmith" he spoke arrogantly, before flexing his biceps at the cameras instead of shaking Artemis' hand.

Well Artemis is gonna have her hands full in the arena having to deal with him the whole time.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER?

WHO DO YOU LIKE BETTER AND WHY?

OUT OF ALL THE CAREERS WHO WILL BE THE FIRST TO DIE AND THE LAST ONE LEFT?

ANSWER IN REVIEW PLEASE!

AND IM STILL LOOKING FOR MORE TRIBUTES, FORM IS ON PROFILE! 


	12. District 7 Reapings

SORRY ABOUT THE HAITUS THAT THIS STORY WENT ON I WENT FROM HAVING STREP THROAT TO A CYST GROWING NEAR MY APPENDIX UNEXPLAINED WEIGHTLOSS AND THEN TOO TOP EVERYTHING ELSES OFF I BROKE MY FOOT PLAYING BASKETBALL WHICH MADE ME MISS OUT ON BASKETBALL SEASON. BUT ANYWHERE HERES THE NEXT THE REAPING HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

District 7 Reapings

Bianca Livia Mason (12) POV

"Rachelle wake up!" I said loudly, as I tried pulling my twin sister Rachelle's blanket off so that she would finally get out of my bed. I'm surprised I didn't think she'd try to pull something sooner, it is reaping day after all.

"Come on, mom already has breakfast ready" I said impatiently. She gave the blanket a hard yank and rolled over away from me, "10 more minutes" she managed to let out through a yawn.

"Fine, deal with mom then" I said as I stormed out of our room and into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Bianca where's your sister? breakfast is ready" my mother Kathryn asks impatiently, as she makes my 6 year old brother Leo up a plate of food.

"She's still sleeping" I replied, my mom looked at my dad Marek with a look of anger across her face. "Just let her sleep" my father tried to say, before she cut him off. "No, you work hard putting food on this table and I'm not gonna let her waste it" she seethed out, as she stormed into my room.

"Do you think she'll get Rachelle up?" I asked my dad. "I'm scared of your mother when she's in a good mood, she's brave if she doesn't" he replied as we both laughed.

The shouting between my mother and Rachelle got louder all of a sudden, their yells being more clearer as they carried into the kitchen. I looked over at Leo and he was pushing his food around his plate with a sad expression across his face. He let out a sigh that grabbed my fathers attention "Why ya so glum, chum?" my father asked Leo. "Why does Rachelle have to argue with mommy so much?" he asked sadly. My father looked at the expensive bacon that Leo had been letting get cold, by pushing it around his plate and back to Leo.

"Well when Rachelle was younger, she used to never eat any meat during meals when she was your age. So now she never has enough energy in the morning and she always wants to sleep in, which your mother obviously isn't very fond of". My had father killed two birds with one stone, as Leo forgot about his sister and mother arguing and started eating up the bacon alongside the rest of his breakfast, in fear of turning in to Rachelle. I gave my dad a dissaproving look at his way of parenting but he simply put a his finger to his mouth and continued his breakfast.

As we finished breakfast Rachelle sulked into the kitchen followed by my mother, 'Bianca, Leo please get ready while Rachelle eats her breakfast' she said with a fake smile towards Rachelle. "Mom, Carly and Lily said they might come over before the reaping, is that ok?". "Course is it, i'll send them up if your not ready by then" she replied.

Leo being the 6 year old that he is ran to his room to get dressed while I made my way to the bathroom. After having a quick shower, I went into the room I shared with Rachelle and it was clear upon stepping one foot into our room that I was very different from my twin sister. On Rachelle's side of the room her dirty clothes were scattered across the floor alongside most of her clean clothes too. Rachelle and I also had very different personalities, the walls on her side were littered with posters and of famous models, actors and popstars from the Capitol. Where as my side of the room was never messy. I always put my dirty clothes in my hamper and the clean ones hung up or in drawers where they belong. My walls weren't littered with posters of famous models or actors, but that of singers from the Pre-Panem days.

I heard the front door open and knew that Carly and Lily had arrived, it was only after a few seconds that I could hear footsteps heading towards my door and it flew open as Rachelle entered followed by Carly and Lily. "That women gets on my nerves sometimes, like honestly I just wanted a little extra sleep" Rachelle complained as she shut the door. Lily laughed, "She gets on your nerves, It's not like you ever step a toe out of line" she said sarcastically and we all starting laughing except Rachelle. "Hey, maybe if she wasn't so stict all the time, I wouldn't feel the need to push her buttons so much" Rachelle said in defence.

"Are you girls almost ready? Leo's been dressed for 10 minutes we're gonna be late. Lets go!" My mom yelled from the kitchen. "See what I mean" Rachelle said, pointing her hand towards the kitchen.

I walked over to my closet and started pulling clothes out and laid them out on the bed, once I had gathered a enough clothes. I started holding them up for Carly and Lily and we did the process of elimination until we found a suitable outfit. It came down to a white lace blouse, open green cardigan and a denim skirt that goes up to my thighs and a pair of dark brown lace up boots. I put them on and Carly braided my hair into a french braid while Rachelle got dressed.

"Girls lets go! we should have left 5 minutes ago" My mom yelled once again from the kitchen. "Coming" I replied and the four of us left our room and entered the kitchen. My parents and Leo were already to leave their shoes were already on and my mom looks like she would have left 10 minutes ago, if it weren't mandatory for Rachelle and I to be their.

Rachelle and I said our goodbyes to Carly and Lily, as they left to meet up with their own famalies and we quickly put on our shoes and headed out the door and in the direction of the town square.

Jacob "Jake" Mason (16) POV

"Again" Johanna said, I threw another hatchet and it split through a wooden plank 15 yards away. "Again" she repeated, and once again I threw another hatchet and split the wooden plank. "Again" she repeated, and I let loose another hatchet, but this time it merely grazed the plank.

"Was that a miss? I think you know the drill by now" Johanna said smirking, since Johanna is my sister and my head trainer she never seemed too troubled when she'd have me doing pushups or curl ups till exhaustion.

"I'm not doing anymore more pushups today, my arms are dead" I protested, Johanna let out a laugh. "If you can't hit a stationary plank consistently, how do expect to hit a moving tribute in the arena? They're not just gonna stand there and let you throw a hatchet into their chest" she explained, making me feel like I had just started training again.

"I've been throwing hatchet's all morning, even the great Johanna Mason would have missed a couple by now" I said with a great deal of exasperation in my voice.

"Really? Willing to place a little wager on it?" she replied as she raised an eyebrow.

"Loser does 70 pushups" I said smirking, Johanna walked over to the table that had an array of hatchet's and tomahawks set upon it.

She picked up twin tomahawks and weighed them in her hands, a split second later she unleashed them in rapid succession towards the direction of the planks. Two planks burst apart as the tomahawks went straight threw them.

"I'd get those arms loose if I were you" she smirked.

After 22 more throws and 22 broken planks, I was on the grass doing pushups while I cursed under my breath.

"68, 69 and 70" Johanna counted as I finished and stood up, my arms aching even more than before.

Two people walked into the backyard/training area of Johanna's mansion. One laughs once he see's the sweat dripping from my face and the triumphant look on Johanna's face. "Got beat by your sister again Jake?" my friend Tommie asks as a grin wipes across his face.

Before I could even answer, Johanna had already replied. "He underestimated my axe throwing skills, so I made him pay it back through 70 pushups".

"You just never learn do you Jake?" my other friend Brad asked sarcastically. "Hey, maybe I'm starting to like doing pushups" I replied, "Well you wouldn't have to do them regardless if you just accepted that she's better than you" he replies with a smirk coming across his face. "That's pretty rich coming from a guy who couldn't hit the broadside of a barn" I shot back, (It was true he was built with a small frame, which made throwing hatchet's quite difficult) Yeah but you actually practice and your still terrible" he jeers.

"Ladies" Johanna interrupted, "the reapings are gonna be over before you girls are done arguing" she added. "Do the Avoxes have anything made for breakfast" Tommie asked hopefully, "Yes" she answered, then paused and turned her head towards me "and we all know Jake should be hungry after doing all those pushups" she smirked.

After we finished the large breakfast that the Avoxes had prepared, Tommie and Brad left, while I jumped in the shower to wash off all the sweat that accumulated over training this morning.

I walked into my room and smiled, the walls were covered with Pre-Panem basketball posters. I grabbed a dark blue hoodie from my closet and a pair jeans and socks from my dresser and put them on. I looked in the mirror and pushed my fingers through my long soft blond hair. I gave myself a nod of approval at my casual attire, likely to be sported by most of the people of District 7 considering our main two occupations are a lumberjack or saw mill worker.

"Jake" Johanna said, as she knocked on my bedroom door. "Yeah" I replied, "We've got a visitor" she said ominously.

I walked over to the door and pulled it open, It took me a few seconds to recognize the man standing behind Johanna. I had never met him before, but almost anyone would recognize Grier Rollo with his long copper hair and trademark cowboy look, Winner of the 61st Hunger Games, he was held in high regard even among Victors as he was able to kill the male tributes from Districts 1, 2 and 4 in the opening bloodbath.

"What's a District 10 victor doing in 7?" I asked suspiciously.

Grier gave a sullen look towards Johanna before saying "You're gonna wanna sit down for this". They followed me into my room and I sat down on my bed, nervous about the fact that a District 10 victor was standing in my room when their were strict laws about traveling between districts.

"Theirs no easy way to say it son, so i'm gonna be blunt about it. You're name's gonna be coming out of that reaping bowl in an hour" he said bluntly.

"What?" I asked bewildered, thinking that I couldn't have possibly heard Grier right. "Your name's coming out of that bowl today son" he repeated, I sat with my jaw dropped processing the news I had just received.

"President Snow is using this stipulation as a quiet way to punish any of the more rebellious victors like Johanna and I one last time, my nephew Jesse is the heir to my brewing company, so he's found himself in the same position as yourself. The thing is you guys aren't the only ones, there's been reports of at least 4 other fixes" Grier finished, giving me a few seconds to process everything, but there was one thing I couldn't figure out.

"How do you know all this?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. Grier gave Johanna a nervous look before asking quietly "You're sure?". Johanna gave a nod and he preceded.

"District 13 has people in high places"

HOW DO YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER?

WHO DO YOU LIKE BETTER BIANCA OR JAKE? AND WHY?

WHO DO YOU THINK WILL LAST LONGER AND WHY?


End file.
